Deja Who?
by CampRockMania
Summary: Core four Oliver and Kaitlin take a life changing trip to Paris but why does something a fortune teller say, ruin everyone's time there? And will Ryan and Marissa ever get together or will the past just keep interfering? Please read and review, RM, SS.
1. Chapter 1

**DE JA WHO?**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Marissa strained to open her eyes. At last, it opened but only slightly and she saw all of her closest friends and family in the surprisingly clean, white room near her.**

"**Marissa!" whispered Ryan running to her side. But after realizing the scenario, backed off. Literally one second later, everyone was by her side, Summer, Seth, Kaitlin and Julie.**

"**Are you okay?" her best friend asked, looking relieved.**

"**Yeah, of course," she giggled.**

"**Oh good how are you feeling honey?" Julie asked.**

"**I'm a bit tired I suppose. And feeling a bit sore, but I'm really glad to see you, all of you!"**

**The doctor came in, smiling – obviously pleased.**

"**Welcome back Marissa. Sorry to interrupt, but Marissa needs a lot of rest at the moment, and maybe later you can all catch up," the doctor said to the others. However much they all wanted to stay, they smiled politely and left the room.**

**Marissa closed her eyes and it felt really good as she didn't have to struggle to keep her eyes open.**

**She woke up from what seemed like the best sleep she'd ever had. She saw the doctor and asked "Doctor, when can I be discharged?"**

"**As soon as you want to," he replied with a smile. She felt so happy about this, she could be normal since what seemed like forever! **

**Marissa got up slowly, but steadily and held her bags. She still had a bit of a limp but it wouldn't matter. **

**As she opened the door, Ryan came to her side, holding her bag for her. He is so cute when he is trying to be heroic; she thought to herself, why couldn't he be mine? Why did I have to go and screw things up with him, all because of Volchock? **

**He was the only one who stayed the night at the hospital that night, his excuse being that everyone else was very tired and Seth was a bit annoyed to have to stay at the hospital, it gave him the creeps! **

"**So, how are you feeling?" Ryan said awkwardly.**

"**Yeah I'm doing okay, considering," she replied, equally as awkward. She desperately wanted to talk about what happened but knew that it wasn't the right time. **

**As they were waiting for Marissa to be discharged, gigantic bunches of red roses, purple tulips and pink daisies seemed to be walking toward them. Marissa turned to Ryan confused, and she saw his jaw being clenched. **

**That only meant two things: Volchock or Oliver. Noticing the immaculately clean, freshly-ironed trousers, she decided that it was Oliver. She rolled her eyes impatiently as she saw him attempt to act normal. He could never be normal.**

"**Marissa! I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried!" he exclaimed giving her a hug and directing her away from Ryan," come, let's sit down and catch up." She rolled her eyes at this too.**

**Marissa was put in complete misery as Oliver blabbered on about how much concern he had from the start of her and Volchock's relationship until now. But the only part of their conversation she really listened to was when he invited her on a "celebration trip" to Paris.**

"**I just thought, since you've recovered well, we can have a delightful trip to Paris. Not Paris for a specific reason I mean, I didn't choose it because it happens to be quite a romantic place or anything," he stuttered nervously, "I mean its just to celebrate how Volchock didn't succeed in his evil ways by attempting to kill you or should I say, Ryan. This is a good thing! Shall I give you time to think about it?" **

"**No, no it's okay Oliver, I've thought about it already and I think that this is an excellent opportunity for bonding!" she said enthusiastically. **

"**I mean, Seth and Ryan didn't really get much chance to get to know you did they? So this is an awesome opportunity!"**

**Ryan snickered at this as he watched Oliver's horror coming to life.**

"**But …. What?! I was just talking about the two of us you know … Olivissa!" he said, shocked. It took so much for Marissa not to gag and puke at the heinous name.**

"**Oh well, in that case … I can't exactly come. My doctor warned me to stay with my close ones you know, Summer, Kaitlin," she replied with a cheeky smile, "I can't just go to Paris with one person, what if you've gone out and I fall into a coma?! That wouldn't be too good, would it?" **

**Ryan was smiling at Marissa at this moment thinking, this is the girl that I love, but I can't say that to her, she obviously doesn't feel the same. Besides she's the one who messed up our relationship anyway, it is her fault.**

**With a few discussions about this, Oliver left in a much worse mood than he'd arrived but although he and Marissa would go to Paris together; it was not as he'd wanted it to be.**

"**SUMMER!" Marissa screamed down the phone. "Oh, I've missed you soooo much! You'd never guess who came to 'visit' me today as me and Ryan was leaving."**

"**Marissa, oh my gosh however much you've missed me, I've missed you a thousand times more!! I am so incredibly happy that you're out and about now! Are you telling me Volchock hand the **_**nerve**_** to show up at the hospital? How could he?! I mean, soon after the 'accident'? I'm telling you that dude has **_**no**_** feelings! He's solid iron. Or steel. **

**Whichever one is harder," she exclaimed. **

**Speaking to Summer always got Marissa in a happier mood.**

"**No, no, it wasn't Volchock," laughed Marissa "it was Oliver! And you'd never guess what he said or should I say asked me today."**

"**Did he ask you to break up with Ryan?!" Summer questioned.**

"**No. Well, kind of. Keep guessing," said Marissa with a cheeky smile.**

"**NO! He popped the question!" screamed Summer.**

"**OHH NO! Gosh no! He asked me to go away with him. I know eurgh right? So anyway I was like of course!" giggled Marissa.**

"**WHAT! Are you crazy, woman? You said yes to go abroad with a mad guy who self harms himself?" gasped Summer.**

"**Ha ha! Yes, I agreed with the guy but on a condition. Let's just say I've planned the next two weeks of your life. We're going to Paris! Ahh!" she screamed in excitement. **

**Marissa held the phone at least two inches away from her ear, waiting for Summer's shrill screams of excitement. At last it came.**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Have I ever told you that I love you?!" she shrieked.**

"**A couple of times," laughed Marissa. They both spent a few minutes screaming about it.**

"**So, who else?" asked Summer, finally over the shock.**

"**Well I was thinking Seth, Ryan and Kaitlin," claimed Marissa.**

"**Oh my gosh this is perfect!" Summer shrieked again.**

**The next hour of Marissa's time was spent going over the price, flight details, dates, what they're going to do there, how much they're going to eat, how much they're going to diet when they get back, how much time they're going to spend with each other, and other people.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! sorry for not updating in like FOREVER! so sorry. enjoy...

**CHAPTER 2**

**Summer put her last bag into the taxi which would take her and all of her friends to Paris. She was thrilled that she could go on an exciting journey with all of her close friends (all apart from Oliver) and they could do anything they wanted to. **

**It just made her so happy that she could do this with Marissa. She really thought that she would lose her closest friend and was so thankful of her life.**

"**Right, that's the last one," Seth sighed, as the bags were so heavy.**

"**Lighten up Cohen. We're going to Paris!" Summer exclaimed to her boyfriend. Life could not get better, her best friend lived, she was with the only guy she could love and they could spend romantic time together in a very romantic place. This, she thought, was going to be one heck of a journey.**

"**Yeah, I suppose," Seth realized, "as long as you're always with me and don't trade me for a French **_**monsieur**_**."**

"**Okay, don't ever attempt a French accent again!" laughed Summer giving him a kiss, "and of course you know I'll never trade you for anyone. That's a promise."**

"**Get a room would you?" Kaitlin asked. They all laughed as they got in the taxi which would take them to the most amazing trip ever, they thought.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"**Sis, I think this is the best thing you've ever done for me," said Kaitlin amazed as they were boarding the plane. She'd never been to Paris and was so extremely excited.**

"**Yeah, well thank Oliver, it was originally his plan," Marissa answered with a smirk.**

**There was a bit of confusion with the seats however, as there were 4 middle seats and two window seats. Seth and Summer were delighted with their window seats. **

**To Ryan and Marissa's annoyance, they ended up sitting next to each other which made the flight rather awkward. Most conversations led back to the past so toward the end, Marissa just pretended to be asleep.**

**After a very long flight with disgusting meals, the six got off their plane with a sigh of relief that they would not have to have such bad service, until 2 weeks.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**When Marissa got off, she smelled the fresh air of France and realized that this was what she really needed after her relationship with Volchock and with what consequences that came with it. But that was all in the past, and this trip would prove that she'd moved on to a better life.**

**All of them were so very tired and really wanted to sleep so they took a cab to their hotel Regencia in Paris, really close to the Eiffel Tower. **

**As they entered a loud chorus of a gasp came from the teenagers. The hotel was most definitely described as spectacular. Ripples of crimson curtains fell from the ceiling; behind it were the ginormous classy windows which were next to the cream-****coloured**** walls. **

**It was so extremely elegant, none of them felt at place there. However they eventually got over the shock, except it took Seth a bit longer. **

**Marissa gasped again when they arrived at their rooms. They could only afford two, all of the girls in one and the boys in the other; however they were so incredibly big they could probably fit 10 people to sleep in one room! In each room there was a bunk bed and a single. **

**Summer and Marissa slept on the bunk bed that night and Kaitlin was on the single one; Seth and Ryan also slept on the bunk bed with Oliver on the single. In Ryan's room it was really awkward between the three boys as Ryan didn't want to communicate with Oliver and Seth tried to break the ice. **

**Soon after, they were all asleep within five minutes as their flight left late and they were all very tired and it's not like they could talk.**

**However in Marissa's room, they did not sleep as much: the girls had a mini slumber party. Kaitlin really made an effort that night to not ruin anything and that's how she wanted it for the whole trip.**

Sorry that this chapter was very short but it is needed for future chapters, I'm sure all writers know what I mean – there always has to be a pointless chapter!

Hope you liked it, please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Dedicated to Dhara and Julia for our awesome Biology lessons! :D**

**CHAPTER 3**

Marissa came down to the breakfast table where everyone was already sat, waiting for her. She didn't realize that she had woken up so late! Well, she was rather tired after the fun night that she had with the girls.

"Ahh here is Mrs. Sleepy-head finally!" Seth exclaimed, "So can we eat now?"

"Hey! It's not my fault you guys are insomniacs!" Marissa joked. Everyone started laughing apart from Ryan who just smiled politely.

"So how did everyone sleep last night?" Oliver asked making an effort, "The sheets were really comfy!"

"Yeah it was good," Summer joined in.

"Oh…my…gosh this….food is such…good quality," Kaitlin mumbled between mouthfuls.

They all laughed and finished their breakfast, all in good moods.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Why do we have to go to the local markets on our very first day here?" Ryan moaned to Seth.

"Because, Summer wants to and you know I'm a sucker for her! Also, Marissa wanted to as well you know how those girls can get!"

Ryan rolled his eyes as it was too true.

"What do you think?" Marissa posed with emerald green earrings at the gang, "they aren't real, don't worry!"

Beautiful, Ryan thought and he wasn't thinking about the earrings.

"Hey, you guys! Come try this out!" Summer exclaimed in excitement pointing at a lady from a stall, "she's a real fortune-teller and she does it for cheap! Oh come on, it'll be fun!"

"Okay, just for fun," Marissa chuckled. As she was walking over, Summer was having her 'future' being told to her.

"You are going to be more than satisfied with your life but very soon after, you will find another interest which will benefit you for the time being however it will hurt those who are very close to you. So be careful, and try to avoid this as in the long run, it will hurt you and everyone around you," the freaky woman told Summer. Summer got up out of the seat laughing to her.

"Like that could ever happen! I would never abandon any of you lot!" Summer claimed.

Marissa sat down, awaiting her crazy speech while the fortune-teller took her hands and closed her eyes.

"You, someone close to you will be in danger but you may be oblivious to this fact. You must pay more attention to your surroundings or very bad consequences! Don't ignore the signs, believe in them! HE MUSTN'T SUCCEED! You must make sure he doesn't!" yelled the mad woman, banging her fists against the table, while Ryan pulled Marissa away from her.

In front of the others, Marissa laughed about how stupid the crazy fortune-teller was but inside, she had this gut feeling that not everything she said was completely stupid.

After hours of shopping and eating, only Ryan and Marissa had feet aches, the others were really in the mood to watch a French mime act performance.

The two walked the half an hour walk back to their hotel room. 10 minutes of the walk was in silence and it was too awkward to handle for Marissa.

Every time she looked at him, he was looking at her. This was a classic scene but she wanted to say so many things to him not just share looks! She wasn't wearing a coat and it was freezing, this was her chance.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan couldn't help but feel jealous as he saw some people winking and flirting with Marissa across the street. But he tried not look at her, her beauty. He looked up at her again, and she was shivering quite violently. What was he going to do?

He couldn't put his coat on her – that would complicate things. Then he looked to the right of him and saw his answer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you want to grab a coffee? I mean I'm parched and it's kind of cold out here it would be good if we warmed up a bit now," Ryan mumbled awkwardly. Okay so it wasn't his coat but at least it got him talking.

"Sure," she smiled.

When they got inside they found a nice small table and sat down. After they ordered, things got a lot less awkward.

"So what did u buy today then?" Ryan asked.

"Too much for the first day," she laughed, "a couple of dresses I mean you can't go to Paris without getting the designer dresses! A few tops, jeans and some cute accessories. Let me guess what you bought…… zilch. Am I right?"

"You know me too well," he laughed.

Their coffee's arrived and they sipped it while talking about the day.

"Would you excuse me for a minute?" Ryan asked like a gentleman after a while. Argh, why was he so charming!

"Sure," she answered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was all going so well in there, except Ryan's bladder felt near-explosion! He rushed to get back out there; he didn't want to miss any more minutes with Marissa. He hated that she made him feel like this but couldn't help grinning while opening the door to the tables. But when he looked at his table, his smile faded and anger roared up inside him.

**Oooooooh why is Ryan so angry? Review and if I get enough reviews then I'll update! ******** x**


End file.
